I Miss You
by Kawaii Panchan
Summary: Merry X-mas minna! A T/P ficcy, Pan leaves Trunks and Trunks figures out that life's just not the same with out her.


Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! *insert evil laughter * Here's a sweet little one-shot ficcy. This'll be my Christmas gift to you guys! *Hears all readers groan * ^_^ This idea came to me in the middle of writing " A Three Hour Tour" so now that it's over with (finally) I figured, awww hell, they're used to my shitty writing by now, why not shove MORE down their throats?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. I am SUPER poor! If you sue, all you'll get is this computer, and it crashes on a regular basis. I also don't own "I miss you". The gods that are Incubus do! *sighs * Brandon is such a hottie…  
  
I Miss You  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
(This is in Trunks' point of view)  
  
Light pervaded my world as I opened my eyes. I looked to the source of my sudden waking, my wife of *counts fingers * two and a half weeks, Pan getting out of bed.  
  
To see you when I wake up  
Is a gift I didn't think could be real.  
  
She was sitting by the edge of our bed. Our bed… I still like the sound of that. As sneaky as humanly (or saiyanly) possible, I snaked my arms around her waist… No response. "This could turn ugly," I thought to myself with a mischievous smirk on my face. "Oh well, she brought it upon herself." Just as my hands could give the tenderist of caresses, they could also tickle like there was no tomorrow. I started my onslaught, causing my prey to collapse into a fit of giggles, rolling around on the bed.  
"Trunks." She gasped and I immediately ceased my attack, looking at the ceiling and whistling angelically. She looked up at me, her eyes watery and face red from laughing. I kissed her nose, Dende she was cute.  
  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three fold utopian dream  
You do something to me that I can't explain.  
  
She sighed and climbed out of bed. I looked at her with the puppy dog look I had perfected of my fathers, inviting her back to bed. Alas, she is not as gullible as my mother and just rolled her eyes at me… not exactly the response I was looking for.   
  
"Trunks I have to go."  
  
" No stay."  
  
" Trunks, no, and that puppy dog look isn't working either." Damn, she has me figured out. She walked out of the bedroom towards the front door.  
  
" When will you be back?" I called through the halls of our small yet neat apartment. No answer. " Kuso." I curse under my breath as I hear the front door slam.  
  
Would I be out of line if I said,  
I miss you. (?)  
  
Why did she leave me? I thought to myself, pacing my bedroom. "You have to do something to keep your mind off of Pan." I said, trying to convince myself that I could survive without her here. I gaze towards the bed… hmmm, sleep, that'll work, sleep always passes time. I jump into the bed with now seemed large, cold, and lonely. I turned on my side as I usually do to fall asleep when I saw our wedding picture on my nightstand. "Damnit!" I thought to myself as I turned over on the other side. A very bad move on my part. Now my head was resting on her pillow, the aroma of her apple shampoo overcoming my senses.  
  
I see your picture I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine  
You have only been gone 10 days, but already I'm wasting away  
  
I open my eyes in what seems like hours later. I glance at the clock, I must have been asleep for days, but my slumber hasn't been kind to me. I climb out of bed, more miserable than I was when I had entered it. I drag my stiff body through the living room to the kitchen. Food, I have decided, is the end to all problems. As I munch on a bag of chops I think to myself, " World leaders should talk things over while eating, peace would come so much faster." I make a mental not of this for the next time aliens invade the planet. All problems have been washed away for now in the world of butterscotch and Ranch Doritos. My physical needs being met, I plop down in front of the television, hoping that old Saturday Night Live re-runs will somehow fill the void Pan has left. Again, fate has cursed me. When I turned on the TV, the tape inside the VCR started to play. It was one I had made on our honeymoon. "Awww there's Pan." I say to myself. "Ack, and there's Pan! What is she doing?" My face turns a lovely shade of crimson and I feel my nose start to bleed, I had forgotten about THAT part of the tape. I look around frantically for a tissue to stop my nosebleed. Seeing none I rip the shirt off my head and hold it up to my nose. I sigh as I click to T.V. off. It's just not the same without her. There's a hole in my heart that I know only she can fill. "Maybe I should call her." I think to myself as I stumble over the mess I had earlier made in the kitchen. I pick up the phone and dial her pager number. "Good think it has voicemail." I think to myself. "Um hi Pan, it's me, I miss you. Come back to me… I promise I'll never do whatever I did again." I say to the receiver, tears unconsciously running down my cheeks. I hang up the phone, only to leave 3 similar messages within two minutes of each other. "They might not go through." I muse to myself and call a fourth time.  
  
I know I'll see you again  
Whether far or soon  
But I need you to know that I care  
And I miss you.  
  
I hear the lock of the door click. My angel! She's home! She's been gone for days and now she's back!  
  
"Pan!" I yell as I launch myself at my wife kissing her with desperation. She takes a look around the room to see the kitchen in shambles, my shirt ripped off and bloody in the corner, and the couch bloody from the honeymoon movie incident, and starts laughing.  
  
" Trunks, I was at the dry cleaners for ten minutes and the house is a mess, I have 5 messages on my voicemail, and you're crying like a baby."  
  
"Why'd you leave me?" I ask glomping onto my princess who laughed again.  
  
"Have you forgotten your meeting?"  
  
"Oh yeah…" I say sheepishly as she pushes me off of her. "Don't leave me ever again!" I say as I clamp onto her legs, so that she can't walk. She didn't expect this however and lost her balance, falling on her butt.  
  
" Fine Trunks, I won't go anywhere else today, I promise." I sigh in relief, but then remember that there's always tomorrow, and Tuesday is grocery day.  
  
  
BAH! I'm evil! I really didn't feel like making that serious, specially with all the people complaining about angsty T/P fics, I'm not in the mood to be flamed today. Cmon guys, be in the holiday spirit and… don't flame me!! Review this please! It'll be my gift from you! (and its free!) Oh and if you want to download the song, I would highly recommend it, Incubus is my favorite band!  



End file.
